Transformers Prime Vs Armored Core
by agai.lazen
Summary: A league of corporations is planning to build a new world order. Having to combat increasingly advanced technology, can the Autobots prevent greed from ruling the planet? Post-series, ignores Predacons Rising.


Chapter 1

War Anew

It's almost as if life started over. Silas and MECH were no more, the Decepticons were doomed when Megatron met his fate, and Cybertron was on the road to restoration. The war was finally over, the Autobots and their human friends had nothing to fear when they began their peaceful lives.

Unfortunately for them, there is no "Happily Ever After."

The human alliance lazily loitered about at the Autobot base. The second-youngest member, Miko, flipped through the channels on the base's TV set in boredom, looking for something that would mildly fill the gap left by her vacant partner. When she flipped to a news station, the article caught her eye.

"Hey Raf, Jack," She called, "Take a look at this!" She pointes to the screen and heightened the volume as her friends gathered around the TV to listen to the report.

"…was only revealed recently, but had been in development for several years. These Muscle Tracers, or MTs are meant to be a more versatile alternative to cranes and power shovels and can also serve as transports." A young reporter said in front of a giant, humanoid machine that was lifting and moving debris. "Initial criticisms of the MT were that it was unnecessary spending for little effect. Rayleonard counters this with not only lowered production costs, but the claim that in can replace multiple different construction vehicles, greatly lowering overall costs to construction and utility firms."

"Welp, I know what I wanna be when I grow up," Miko said, awed and exited at the MTs on the screen. Jack began to voice his concerns.

"You don't think this has anything to do with MECH, do you? This might be Nemesis Prime all over again."

"I'm looking up Rayleonard," Raf said, flipping open his laptop and opening the web browser. Looking at the Rayleonard database, he found nothing of interest. "It looks like nothing out of the ordinary, it's a science corporation based in Canada that specializes in robotics and lasers. It says here they're developing an alternative energy source, and that they've constructed a space station."

"That's it?" Miko said, jumping to a seat next to Raf so she could look over his shoulder, "Can't you hack some info outta there?"

"I can try, but is it really necessary?" Raf turned from the monitor to address Miko, "It's not like we're dealing with MECH, and it looks like they're a powerful organization that you don't want to be chasing you."

"Let's talk to Agent Fowler first," Jack closed the laptop before he continued. "If Rayleonard is _really_ that shady, he'll let us know. I also think we should let Ratchet know about this, he can contact Prime is it's really that serious."

"Reyleonard?" Fowler mused, the three children in front of him and the Autobot medic, Ratchet, beside him, "They've made some suspicious moves, but we've never been able to get any dirt on them. Why do you ask? It's not like they have anything to do with the Decepticons or MECH."

"Sir, we have reason to think otherwise." Jack began

"They're making their own giant robots!" Miko exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

"…Yeah," Jack continued, "Raf was going to hack into their database, but we thought it would be a better idea to ask if you if that would be a good idea."

"Feh," Ratchet scoffed, "I saw the broadcast, MTs are just an approximation of cybertronians, and even that's being generous. It's clear they know nothing of cybertronian technology."

Fowler turned around for a second, weighing his options. After a few moments he dragged his hand over his face and sighed. _I just know I'm gonna regret this…_

"Let's do it."

"See? Fowler agrees with me that they aren't a threat-" Ratchet paused to let what he heard sink in, "Okay, Agent Fowler, what's going on?"

"Rayleonard has made deals with some of the nastiest corporations on this side of the planet," Fowler explained, "Almost all of them are outright weapons-dealers and the rest are just as shady as Rayleonard. If Raf can come up with some dirt, we can blow this case wide open before it can get messy."

Fowler turned his attention to Raphael, empathetic with the pressure the young boy was under. He walked over to the young boy and kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"I know it's a bit much to ask, but you've worked on tech decades and even centuries ahead of ours. Only you can do this, Raphael. I'll take the blame if anything goes wrong."

"Come on," Miko said, "This is Raf, we're talking about! Nothing's gonna go wrong."

"I hope you're right, Miko," Raf said as he flipped open his laptop and began hacking into the Rayleonard database. After a few seconds, the little genius already made a breakthrough.

"I'm in!" Raf declared, getting everyone's attention as they cautiously approached him.

"Anything about what they've been planning?" Fowler said.

"Looks like we were right, they're adapting MTs for war," Raf said, mystified, "And it's not only that, but the numbers here mean the MTs are just mass-produced grunts."

"'Just grunts?'", Ratchet quoted, dread lacing his words, "What's beyond that?"

"Something labeled 'Armored Core.' I'm gonna try to get in…" Just before Raf could continue hacking, his monitor was covered with static as a grainy message faded into the screen.

- -Welcome to Earth- -

"Here's your mission: The client is Rayleonard, your target is a secret military base located in Jasper, Nevada. We know the US government has been hiding things from us, but we have agreed not to pry as long as they did the same. Today they've broken that agreement, and it's time for us to drop the pretense.

"We've given them ample time to prepare, so expect some resistance. This resistance may include one or more experimental MTs, but we will offer a special bonus if they can be captured unharmed. You can destroy everything else to your heart's content.

"This mission should provide some challenge to your skills, and it will pay handsomely. We eagerly await your reply."


End file.
